Elly Buxbaum
Elly Buxbaum ''(Buxbaum Elly')'' is an Gemischt Quincy. Appearance Elly bears the appearnace of a girl in her mid-teens. Her eyes are large and round, giving her a much more innocent and younger appearance and are a light blue, sea-greenish color. Her hair is dyed pink and faded with her natural hair-color, blonde, at the tips. Her skin is rather light, being very close to pale, but retaining a healthy peach-ish tone to it. She's rather tall for her age and has a slender figure, with smaller breasts and hardly any curves to her body. Elly's hair is at least waist length and she keeps it in two braids. Elly has no noticeable scars on her body, but she does have her ears pierced and is often seen wearing cat earrings as well as flowers in her hair. She's also known to wear various Quincy Crosses, such as one around her wrist and occasionally a necklace. Normally, Elly wears colorful clothing, such as leggings with prints and patterns on them or brightly color dresses and shirts. She likes to wear sandals and is often seen in a pair. She doesn't seem to really like sneakers, though she does own a few pairs. Personality Elly is very energetic. From the moment you first meet her, Elly will be very loud and outgoing, as seen when she starts talking and yelling at herself when downtown. She often goes out of her way to help someone in need and doesn't ask for anything in return. She's genuine and wears her heart on her sleeve. Elly's a sweet girl and very kind. She's empathic, trying her best to share the burden of whatever weight someone else is carrying to make it lighter on them, however she has a habit of putting people before herself and often gets hurt in the process. If she becomes friends with someone, they are friends for life and Elly is willing to do anything for them. A happy individual, Elly would rather be smiling than feeling sad or sorry for herself. She's very earnest and hard-working, though set in her ways and very decisive. If she makes a decision, even if the outcome is bad, she'll stick with it and ride it out. Elly lives like she's going to die any minute. Every minute she lives is spent trying to live it to the end or she spends it doing something she wants to. She's very optimistic, being able to see the bright side in every situation and loves to have fun. Elly's favorite pass time is learning different styles of martial arts. So far, she's learned the basics of Muy Thai as well as Judo and seems to want to pursue both. She doesn't see herself as a quitter and when she starts something, she usually finishes it, saying that "Buxbaum's are quitters!" She's an avid music lover and when people ask if she plays an instrument, she'll tell them that she plays the triangle. Despite learning how to fight, Elly is very peaceful and only fights when she thinks that it's the time and place for it. Elly is very humorous, often telling jokes or doing something ridiculous. Impulsive by nature, she rarely thinks any of her ideas are bad and often needs to be reeled in by Arelie, who only lets her do some of the stupid things she wants to. Elly lacks any of the snark and sarcasm that Arelie has, being completely gullible and susceptible to tricks played on her by others. She comes off as kind of clueless, though she's very book-smart, she just isn't very street-smart. She is often seen being goaded into doing others' bidding, though she someone manages to come out alright in the end. Elly likes anime and manga, as well as German foods and she's often seen drinking tea, claiming that it's the only thing that can calm her down. She also likes to watch American Reality TV, believing that it's all real. Elly likes to write and draw and is often making small comics of things that she wishes would happen but are entirely too ridiculous to actually happen. Most people entertain Elly's thoughts because her happiness is contagious and they don't want to break her heart. She believes that there's a Santa Claus out there somewhere and he stops delivering gifts to kids once they stop believing. When asked why she doesn't get gifts from him, she says it's because she's too old. Elly is forgetful, often not remembering things if she deems them unimportant, such as the thugs who held her hostage on the first day. When she sees them again, she doesn't remember who they are and it takes at least six tries before she remembers them, and she only remembers because she recognizes the eyebrow ring that one of them was wearing that day. History Plot Equipment 'Quincy Cross '(滅却十字 (クインシー・クロス); ''Destruction Cross):'' '''The Quincy Cross is the source of a Quincy's powers, it acs as the focus for a Quincy's weapon to form. As the quincy's power grows, so does their cross. Originally Elly's cross takes the appearance of a simple Celtic Cross. '''Hollow Bait ''(対虚(ホロウ)用の撒き餌, Tai-Horōyou no Makie; lit "Scatter-Bait for use against Hollows"):'' Typically used by Quincy to aid in the extermination of low-level Hollows. It attracts them when the flat, round tablet is crushed and scattered. Halb Knall ''(German: Half-Bang; Japanese: Hanbun no kyōda, 半分の強打): Elly's first bow, Halb Knall's appearance is that of a long bow, although it's size seems to be based on the amount of energy flowing through it. With Halb Knall, Elly is able to expertly kill low-level hollows with one shot. Powers and Abilities 'Natural Abilities' '''Immense Physical Strength: ' Judo Practicioner: 'One of the two martial arts forms that Elly's parents allowed her to practice. Elly is excelling at Judo, even going as far as to join the Judo club at school. Even after joining, Ellly ranked up to being a fifth kyu junior white belt on the cusp of being fourth kyu. Her favorite types of techniques are ''Nage-waza (投げ技) ''or ''throwing techniques. '' '''Muay Thai Practicioner: '''Elly is a green-tassled fighter and only knows a few advanced techniques and all of the basics. She seems to favor using her legs, though she can use her upper body, she often doesn't prefer it. '''High Spiritual Power: '''Elly has been shown to have high spiritual power, she has mastered the quincy technique of reiryoku absorbtion and can use it to drawn in spirit particals and energy. Her spirit energy is a medium blue that almost resembles flames. '''Multilingual: '''Elly knows German, which she sometimes lapses into as well as English. Her Japanese isn't very good, but she's understandable. 'Quincy Abilities Reishi Manipulation: Hirenkyaku: ''' '''Expert Archer: 'Heilig Pfeil: ' Trivia *Elly decided to dye her hair pink because of Madoka Kaname, the main character of her favorite anime, who also weilds a bow and arrows as her weapon of choice. *Her motto is "Quitters never prosper!" Quotes Category:Kattekerma Category:Quincy (BIH) Category:Female Characters (kattekerma) Category:Bleach: Infinite Horizons Category:Original Characters (kattekerma)